


and i'd give up forever to touch you

by lastphanhope



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fake Dating, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastphanhope/pseuds/lastphanhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Phil makes parties easier and Dan really wishes this sort-of-fake-dating thing they have going on was really, very real"<br/>-OR- the one where Dan’s parent are of the rich and successful kind and they’re always having parties to prove that to every other rich and successful person in reach, Dan’s attendance is compulsory so he brings Phil along for the ‘fun’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'd give up forever to touch you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls
> 
> warnings: mention of alcohol (please inform me if there’s anything else!!)

It was Friday night and Dan’s parents were having yet another what they liked to call ‘little get-togethers’ Dan could clarify that they were not at all little and were so extravagantly done that they were more like balls, with the dress code being black tie. Which was ridiculous and Dan was more than sick to death of having to attend them one almost every weekend. The only reason Dan didn’t put up much of a fight was because for some reason everyone believed he and Phil were together and Dan wanted that to be real so they pretended for a night every so often and Dan went to bed happy.

Phil’s been his best friend since he was five and the Lester clan moved into the house next door, they became friends over their mutual love of their DS games and the need to play in they garden as often as possible. 

Now they’re sixteen and they haven’t changed much except they now have conversations with deeper meaning than ‘did you kill the bad guy?’. Phil has a way of keeping Dan’s eyes locked on him whenever they’re together and Dan hasn’t really done much to stop it and he doubts he ever will;he figures he’s being in love with Phil for about two years now and it’s getting easier to hide. 

;;;;

Dan’s mum comes in from work at five in a flurry of papers and rushed words to Dan that he should start getting ready because they are hosting a party at the The Manor Hall to celebrate the David and Ellen’s twentieth anniversary and Dan honestly has no idea who they are but he goes along with it because Phil.

“Can I ring Phil please?” Dan ask, he already knows the answer but he always thinks he better check because his parents can get scarily angry and stressed at little things sometimes.

“I’ve already spoke to Mrs Lester, he’s coming at 6:30″ his mum replies while following him up the stairs, Dan breaths a sigh of relief because one time Dan had technically being grounded and Phil wasn’t allowed to come but Dan had to be because of appearances sake and he was miserable the whole night.

;;;;

It’s nearing half six when there’s a knock at the door and Phil steps through the door, with a shout of Dan? I’m here and Dan’s already bounding down the stairs at a dangerous speed even though he saw Phil at school less than three hours ago. They hug and Phil smiles at him quietly and they head for the living room to watch tv as they wait for Dan’s parents to finish getting ready.

They half watch Jeremy Kyle and half lazily talk to each other, Dan mostly tries to stare at Phil without him noticing, It’s his always routine when Phil’s in the same room as him and he’s amazed at how oblivious Phil actually is. 

;;;;

At seven they’re all heading out the door and they drive to the location, meeting the rest of the Lesters (it’s sort of a tradition to have Phil come with Dan) at the door and being the first to arrive, they wait for the guests to arrive. 

It’s eight and basically everyone’s arrived and Dan and Phil, have taken up the act of being together, they aren’t even sure how it came to be but it’s a thing now and Dan’s more than happy to play along if it means he gets to pretend to be Phil’s for a night.

It’s linking arms when socialising with people they aren’t even sure of their names, lazily holding each others hand atop the table, taking turns in sneaking champagne off the table and it’s smiling at each other over food and in the middle of conversations and laughing together and inside jokes it’s impossible for other people to understand. 

It all feels so natural that it makes Dan a bit weepy, although that could be the alcohol, Dan goes home with a smile and almost expects Phil to kiss him good night before slipping into his house with a smile.

;;;;

It’s nearing eleven and they’re sat on a sofa tucked into the corner and Phil has his arm around Dan’s shoulder, Dan’s head resting on Phil’s shoulder, occasionally smiling at people walking past, breathing in time with each other and Dan is really head over heels for this boy. 

Dan’s half snoozing, head on Phil’s chest, when Phil’s voice brings him out of his daze. “Dan? You awake?” 

Phil’s voice is a low rumble and Dan feels it tug at something in his chest. 

“Yeah, Phil” Dan says through a yawn, lifting his head up and Phil smiles fondly at him. 

“I’m really quite in love with you, Dan” Phil says with a small smile and glassy eyes and that was not what Dan was expecting to hear at all.

Dan’s cheeks hurt from smiling as he hugs Phil probably harder than he has before and he whispers the words back into the crook of Phil’s neck, loud enough that he knows Phil will hear him. “I’m really quite in love with you too, Phil” and Dan stands up from the sofa and reaches his hand out for Phil’s, pulling him up after him and escaping the lingering guests through the front doors. 

They stand there under the light of the moon and kiss and Phil’s lips are soft and they slide against Dan’s. There’s something pulling at Dan’s chest and he smiles against Phil lips before kissing him once, twice and then hugging him because this is all he’s ever really wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr!! (lastphanhope)


End file.
